Gotham High
by Lewis767
Summary: Follows the adventures of Bruce Wayne and his entire rogue's gallery, including; Jay (The Joker), Harley Quinn, Selina Kyle (Catwoman), Matt Hagen (Clayface), Victor Fries (Mr. Freeze), Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy), Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin), Edward Nygma (Riddler), Bane, Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow), Waylon Jones (Killer Croc) and Harvey Dent (Two - Face).
1. Episode 1 - School Really?

"We all go through incredible changes as teenagers: growth spurts, bad skin, a sudden insatiable need to uphold justice and avenge your murdered parents... Well, that is, if you're Bruce Wayne. As if being a freshman at Gotham High wasn't tough enough, Bruce's insomnia and technological fascinations are taking their toll. Instead of spending his time studying, he has begun to obsess over an emerging personality trait: Batman. But under the watchful eye of his guardian and steward, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce is forced to put his intelligence to good use: graduating high school. But given his classmates, can Bruce survive Gotham High?"

A/N: first EP will be up by the end of the weekend :)


	2. Episode 2 - Adversaries

Another day at Gotham High.

Another day of torture for Edward Nigma and Oswald Cobblepot.

Edward was the prime target for Gotham High bullies, his nerdy personality was the number one topic for humiliation, his friends weren't any help either. Oswald was tormented just as much as Edward was but for an entirely different reason. The two teens scurried down Gotham High hallways and attempted to avoid the brutal bullying of Gotham High's baddies.

Edward's hair was in its usual messy style, his outfit consisted of a white shirt, loafers and big Harry potter looking glasses. "Eddie! Their here!" Oswald yelped, Edward wondered what Oswald was talking about until he witnessed it with his own eyes. There they were, there was; Waylon Jones and Bane.

* * *

Pamela Isley, the schools most respected and attractive cheerleader in Gotham High. Pamela reminisced about the day when her blood was transfused with chemical toxins that altered her bloodstream giving her the ability to control others with toxicating pheromones, as well as manipulating plant life, it gave her the edge in her sport activities at school.

Pamela was experienced in getting what she wanted, and she would try any means possible to obtain what she desired, anything.

Students from the entire school stared intently at Pamela as she made her way to the sports hall, Pamela was dressed in a black and yellow Gotham high cheer leading outfit, her ,long orange hair was neatly secured in a bun, she decided that supreme leadership was her way forward today.

"Ladies it's time we kick it up a notch" Pamela said as she stormed into the gym and over to her cheer leading squad. "Hey cupcake!, we men were here first, come back at 3:15 though and you can show me some of your moves" a lustful teenage boy said.

Pamela smiled with a mixture of a chuckle and a sigh. The rest of the cheerleaders were about to leave the court but they were prevented by Pamela. "Were not going anywhere girls. Harley in formation" Pam stated.

Harley Quinn born Harleen Quinzel was Pamela's best friend, underneath Selina of course. Harley was less attractive than Pamela but more brutal and athletic. Harley was also dressed in her cheer leading outfit, her blonde hair wrapped in pigtails. Harley did as she was told and gathered up the cheerleaders to form a line. "Done red. Can I go see Mister J now?" Harley asked referring to her boyfriend.

"No, not yet. We have a score to settle with these pathetic meat sacks". Isley snapped.

"Really, I think it's the other way around" the mouthy teenage boy said, trying to retaliate. Pamela laughed and took matters into her own hands. "you first" Pamela muttered. Suddenly Pam began to raise her hands, at first nothing happened but then the gymnasium floor started to crack and thick brutal looking vines came spurting from the ground and grabbing the insulting teenage boy.

Some of his friends tried to defend him but they were taken out by Harley's athletic skills. The other cheerleaders just stood there in shock, they had always been led by Pamela, they knew no different, but the teachers did...

* * *

"Bruce, I told you already, I'm fine!" Barbara Gordon said as she hauled her backpack onto her back. Barbara and Bruce marched into the school gates together wearing similar outfits. Bruce was wearing a Black polo shirt, jeans and sneakers. Barbara was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and boots, Barbara's red hair was swept up in a ponytail, her fringe was hanging over her spectacles.

Bruce continued worrying over Barbara, he couldn't help but notice that she had been acting bizarre, something that was unusual for Barbara.

The pair marched down the hallway attempting to get to class while avoiding the herd of students. Once Bruce and Barbara had avoided the wave of students they came across another situation; Waylon Jones.

Waylon Jones and his best friend Bane were both members of the wrestling and football team, Bane was the head wrestler and Waylon was lead footballer, both teens were capable of amazing strength courtesy of something Waylon provided (Gasp!).

Waylon held Edward from his legs, dangling him like a rag doll, Oswald was being pinned to a corner by Bane, both geeks were being bullied, something Bruce despised. "Leave them alone!" Bruce yelled, facing the two brutes. "Bruce maybe we shouldn't get involved" Barbara said trying to keep Bruce away from danger as well as avoid Waylon's fist. "No Barbara! You of all people should understand that bullying is petty and spiteful!" Bruce snapped trying to reason with Barbara and make her understand. "You should listen to her rich boy!" Waylon scoffed as he continued to dangle Edward. Bane smirked at Barbaras intimidated facial expression, Bruce wasn't easily persuaded by Waylon's threats.

"What is going on here?" a teacher asked as he approached the scene, Waylon and Bane dropped their victims and dashed to class leaving Bruce, Edward, Barbara and Oswald defenceless.

* * *

An hour after being lectured by the teacher Bruce realised he had a free period so he decided to go to the gym to unwind.

Once there Bruce realised that he knew no one there except one; Selina Kyle. Selina was a fellow Sophomore in Bruce's class, he found her stunningly attractive, she looked like she received much deserved attention. Selina was quite the acrobat. The young female was noticed flipping, cartwheeling, swinging and climbing on varied equipment, she showed skill, talent and potential. Selina marched over to bruce wearing a leopard print sports bra and black track suit bottoms, her dark seductive hair was scooped up in a doughnut shaped bun. "Bruce, what a pleasant surprise" Selina said, pecking him on the cheek.

"We all have to work out Selina, not just you" Bruce responded, he liked the banter he and Selina shared, it was warm and pleasant.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Bruce asked, his selection of replies were very wide.

"Sure, how can I be of service?" Selina responded. Bruce was relieved to know that she didn't ask for anything in return. "I need you to keep an eye out on Barbara and Waylon, I think he's pressuring her into doing something but I'm not sure what".

"Sounds right up my ally, I'll see what I can do" Selina replied.

* * *

Great! This was just how she expected it to go, detention!

Pamela Lillian Isley had never really been in trouble, only recently when she had her accident that mutated her blood, still their was some sane and normal in her, she hoped. Pamela wasn't alone in detention, Harley was there too, the boy Pam attacked was now in hospital, the principal talked about exclusion but Pamela managed to "persuade" him to rethink his decision thanks to her pheromone induced abilities. "Pammy, can I ask ya something?" Harley asked, her tone sounded serious so it must of been important. "If you stop calling me Pammy than yes" Pam replied.

"I really like Mister J and I know he likes me too but, I don't know he just acts so different with me at times" Harley explained. Pamela smiled, a true genuine smile, she cared for Harley very much and she along with Selina are probably the only humans she truly cared about. "The mans a lunatic, a deranged sociopath who has one goal; terrorisation!" Pamela said.

"that's a bit harsh don't ya think Pam, I love him"

"Which is exactly why I think your bonkers too!".

Both females had their own opinions and points of views.

* * *

Selina Kyle scurried into the schools library, fully armed and fully seductive. Selina carried her camera, her phone and just in case she came across danger her pocket knife. Selina used her acrobatic skills to jump over bookshelves and camouflage herself, after a few minutes of continuous looking she found Barbara WITH Waylon. "Gotcha" Selina muttered, she waited for the right moment before filming.

"The boss isn't happy with your absence lately" Waylon said, his face becoming more connected to Barbara's. "What do you mean?".

"Ever since you've been hanging around with that rich kid, you've been distant, you haven't been giving the boss his information on his papers and tests, you know the boss has an important job tonight and he can't get in without disabling the security codes which is your speciality' Waylon explained, poking Barbara in the chest. Barbara's head filled with concern, the last thing she wanted was to be on the "boss's" bad list, who knew what punishment would be in store. "Just who are you working for Waylon?" Selina murmured to herself. She would find out, she knew she would.

* * *

Selina Kyle approached Bruce Wayne's locker, instead of wearing her gym gear she was dressed in a leopard print Vest, jeans and heels. Suddenly Bruce's Locker door slammed shut revealing the handsome billionaire. "What did you find out?" Bruce asked, his patience wearing thin.

"It seems to me that Barbara's being pressured into a professional relationship with the person Waylon's working for, she provides him with information on what seems to be burglaries or something criminal, they have a job tonight in fact" Selina explained. Bruce was so worried for Barbara, who knows who she was working for and why, it seemed that she was being forced into helping Waylon and his friends, Bruce knew that Barbara needed a saviour. She needed a Batman.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the events of the earlier day, Bruce had conferred with Alfred about the situation and had made his decision, whatever Waylon's boss was planning to do he knew it would be criminal, and somehow Barbara would be in the middle of it.

Bruce threw on his bat themed hoodie, concealed his face and strapped on his utility belt, Bruce then caught Alfred up to speed and asked him to scan for Waylon's whereabouts. Once Bruce knew Waylon's location he set off.

* * *

Five figures entered a jewellery shop, not a very high class burglary location but it was predictable. Waylon Jones and Barbara Gordon were two of the five figures, the other three were Jonathan Crane, Harley Quinn and the mastermind of the operation, Jay aka The Joker.

"OK toots, do that hocus pocus you do with computers and then we can get busy" Jay said. Barbara did as she was instructed without giving a reply.

Once Barbara had disabled the cameras the others got to work. "Batter up!" Harley yelled as she swung her baseball bat towards the glass panels that held the jewellery.

Suddenly the shops alarms started to wail. "I thought you disabled all the alarms and cameras?!" Jay asked in an infuriated tone.

"I thought i did, I'm sorry" Barbara replied, all she could feel was her body trembling. Jay repeatedly swore and insulted Barbara Jonathan cut in. "maybe we should be civil about this" he said trying to calm the situation, but all that got him was a thump from Jay.

"Uh puddin' who's that?" Harley asked pointing to the figure dressed in black opposite her. Jay didn't understand what she was saying until he laid eyes on it himself. "Who are you supposed to be?" Jay asked, whilst laughing.

"Batman, who are you supposed to be, a circus act?" Bruce replied.

Jay grinned, finally a challenge came his way, but in the form of a vigilante, he didn't think so.

Waylon dashed towards Bruce with his fists clenched. Bruce simply sidestepped out of the way and placed his foot on Waylon's back sending an electrical shock down his spine.

Harley was next, the impatient girl repeatedly swung her bat at Bruce's face, unaware of who he was. Bruce back flipped and then threw a pair of bolas knocking Harley off of her feet. And finally Jay. "Sorry, gotta run" Jay chuckled, he managed to jump in front of Bruce grab Harley and wake up Waylon before spray painting the words Joker on the shop.

Bruce made his way over to Barbara still fully concealed. "Thanks for saving my life, iv never seen you around before, is there anything I can do for you in return?" Barbara rambled, Bruce smiled and put a finger over her lips. "You never see me because I'm never there. And yes theirs is something you can do for me, stay away from that crowd, their no good" Bruce said and with that he left.

Bruce knew that Batman and Jay could never be friends but he also knew that Bruce and Batman would always be sworn enemies.


	3. Episode 3 - The Love

Bruce Wayne entered Gotham High gates with a gleaming smile spread across his face. Multiple students of Gotham High were wearing grey T-shirts with Bruce's bat themed insignia on them. nearly the whole school had heard about the event of Jay's robbery and how he was stopped by a bat themed vigilante. No one knew the identity of the vigilante nor where he came from, but by the looks of things he was a friend not a foe.

All the happiness and parading suddenly came to a halt when Jay entered the hallway. With Harley Quinn and Waylon Jones by his side Jay strolled passed the schools lockers and gave each individual student a frightful stare followed by maniacal smirk. Harley who was parading around in a red and white dungaree spotted Barbara Gordon at the end of the hallway. "Puddin' that Gordon girl who got you in trouble is lurking around" Harley said pointing her crimson polished finger nail at the traitor.  
"Well let's go pay her a visit" Jay cackled. The three bullies approached the defenceless redhead and cornered her into someone's locker. "Well hello there Barbara. What a pleasant surprise" Jay said, his sickly pale skin made Barbara's stomach churn, a feeling she didn't get very often.  
"Jay please. I don't want to get into a fight" Barbara explained.  
"It's only a fight if both people have a chance of winning" Jay responded.

Barbara cracked under the anxiety. The young redhead felt the sweat pour down her face as Jay edged closer and closer towards her. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Bruce Wayne said, trying to defend his friend.  
"Ooh. Got the rich boy protecting you Barbara, cute" Jay said. The sickly looking joker walked away with Waylon and Harley by his side. The students stayed silent until Jay was out of sight. "Are you ok?" Bruce asked politely.  
"Yeah I think so. Can I tell you something?" Barbara responded whilst making her way down the corridor with Bruce. "Of course. You can tell me anything. You know that" Bruce said, suddenly he felt himself feeling drawn towards Barbara, his feelings for her suddenly started to show and he felt himself nearing closer to Barbara's face. The struggle of emotions suddenly started to catch up with Barbara's mind. Without hesitating Barbara leaned in to Bruce's face and kissed him. "I'm sorr-" Barbara was cut off by Bruce's response which was his turn for a kiss.

Barbara and Bruce stopped for breath and smiled. "That was nice" Barbara said.  
"I know" Bruce replied. The pair couldn't think of anything else to say other than that.

* * *

Victor Fries had only one friend in Gotham High, only one confidant and that was Jonathan Crane. Victor and Jonathan had been friends since freshman year, both of them were shy and both of them kept to themselves. If Victor ever spoke it was about his crush or his true love as he called her; Nora. Victor adored Nora and followed her wherever she went, even if the attention was unwanted.

Jonathan unlike Victor had no girlfriend or crush...well maybe one. Jonathan Crane had no time for romance, his spare time was filled up by his psychotic adventures and crimes with Jay and the gang. Jonathan's crush on Barbara Gordon had only started a few days ago, when he attempted to prevent Jay harming the female he realised that his crush for her was deepening.

* * *

A/N sorry that this wasn't that long!


	4. Episode 4 - Class President

**A/N: Hi Guys I know I've been absent for a while but fear not!**

Principal Hugo Strange had ordered an emergency assembly, which would take place in the auditorium. Strange was intrigued to how this assembly would play out, it could go either two ways, destructive or even more destructive. Either way was bearable. The bell began to wail and hundreds of students had began to pour in.

Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Selina Kyle, Harley Quinn, Waylon Jones and Jay made up the first row. The Principal grinned as the assembly hall doors had closes. "I have called all of you here because today you will all be deciding who your class president will be" Hugo explained. Everyone in the hall gasped. "Two students have already secretly signed up but only one will become the class president, these students are; Pamela Isley and Harvey Dent!" Strange continued. Pam and Harvey glared angrily at each other, realising their competition.

Throughout the day both competitors would have to sway their classmates into choosing the, as the class president when it came to voting time. After a short round of applause Hugo dismissed the assembly.

* * *

Pamela Isley and Harley Quinn paced up and down the halls of Gotham High, determined to convince their school to vote for the former. "Who should we go to first Pammy?" Harley asked. Pam grinned. She ignored Harley's earlier comment and followed Victor Fries, her first hopeful supporter. "Hey Victor, if I go to dinner with you will you vote for me as the class president?" Pamela asked, batting her eyelids. Victor smiled past Pamela and gazed at one of his fellow students; Nora. "Sorry Pam, I've already got someone in mind for my dinner date" Victor responded. Pamela showed a fake smile before leaving angrily with Harley.

"Well so far I've got your's, Jay's and Selina's vote!" Pamela said.  
"Well actually you've still got min and Selina's vote but um, Jay's voting for Harvey" Harley quietly whispered, trying not to aggravate her friend. Pam tried to hold back but failed. "What?! That Joker is voting for Dent?! That's it!" Pamela threw her flyers down on the floor and marched over to the bleachers where Jay, Waylon and Bane sat talking and smoking at the same time.

"Hey Isley, how's it going?" Jay asked, grinning. Bane and Waylon chuckled in the background.  
"How's it going? How's it going? How do you think it's going? Why on earth are you voting for Dent?".

Jay released his fag and let out a puff of smoke before returning it back in his mouth. "You know who boys are we gotta stick together. No hard feelings ay?". Pamela's face began to turn red. Pam turned around and motioned her hands to the floor. "Ahhhhh!" She roared. Suddenly the earth began to move beneath underneath Gotham High. Vicious vines shot up from the floor and began to attack many of the students, Pamela didn't mean to cause harm, but she was so angry! A vine like tentacle shot past Harley's head and wrapped itself round the bodies of Waylon Jones, Bane and Jay.

What happened next was up to Pamela...

* * *

Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon and Harvey Dent paced around the ground of Gotham High. Bruce and Harvey loved free periods but Barbara however did not. "I mean its just a waste of our education!" Barbara moaned.

"Well it gives us time to persuade people to vote for me doesn't it?!" Harvey responded. The three students made their way to the sports field where they noticed giant vines attacking the students. "Oh my god!" Barbara yelled.  
"Uh, I'll be back in a minute!" Bruce yelled before running off.

Bruce hurried to his locker and pulled out his bat-suit and utility belt. Bruce rushed to the changing room and voila!

* * *

Batman crept on top of Gotham High School and rummaged through his utility belt, pulling out his Bata-rang before launching it at five of the vines. Everyone turned around to see the hooded hero on top of the school. "Pamela stop!" Batman yelled, hoping to reason with her.

"I don't know who you are but stay away from me!" Pamela responded, firing a ray of thorns from her mouth. Batman pulled out a small black vial and began spraying an icy mist which froze the string of thorns.

Selina Kyle who was watching below, attempted to figure out the identity of the hero. "Whoever he is, I'm not letting him take all the credit!" She muttered to herself. Selina utilised her acrobatic skills by launching herself in the air and tearing apart the vine that encased Jay. "Cheers toots!" Jay said, grinning seductively to Selina. The feline obsessed teen angrily slapped Jay in response before strutting away towards Pamela. "Red just leave him, whoever he has, he's not worth it, that goes for Jay as well. Let's go before Principal Strange gets here!" Selina said, running off with Pamela.

* * *

Assembly had arrived once more. Principal Hugo Strange carried the results of the Class President. "Thank you all for voting today but here is the result. The Class president for this year is...HARVEY DENT!".

Selina quickly turned around to face an upset Pamela. "Please don't freak out Pammy" She said.  
"Don't worry I won't, he won fair and square, he didn't attack the whole school after all!" Pam replied.


	5. Episode 5 - Vicki Vale

**A/N: Hey Guys! Please comment as I really need to know what you think of this story!**

"You never cease to amaze me Master Bruce" Alfred Pennyworth said, gazing a the fully furnished Bat-cave. Bruce stood beside his loyal steward feeling impressed with himself. "Yeah I know, I'm amazing! Remember my old friend Lucius Fox? He helped me out quite a lot too! And of course nothing would be complete without you Alfred" Bruce sarcastically said. Alfred chuckled in response and took the elevator back to the mansion.

"Is it weird that I'm jealous of myself? Then again who wouldn't want to be like me!".

* * *

Barbara Gordon slouched in her kitchen chair trying to push her feelings for Bruce out of her head. Everyone in the school had someone to express their feelings to. Edward had Oswald, Waylon had Bane, Victor had Jonathan and Harvey had Bruce, but who did Barbara have? No one. All the girls had already formed a clique consisting of Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley and Harley Quinn, and Barbara was just left on her own. Of course she knew she had Bruce and Harvey but they were boys, she couldn't speak to them, especially if it was about one of the boys!

"Eat up please Barbara, your going to be late for school!" Barbara's father; Commissioner Jim Gordon snapped.  
"Yes daddy" Babs replied.

The only thing Barbara knew for certain was that she could not hold her feelings for Bruce hidden, that kiss they shared was the best moment in her life.

* * *

Another day at school. Another day at Gotham High. "Yo Eddy! Do you want to hang out in the Iceberg?" Oswald Cobblepot asked. Edward Nygma creased his face in response.

"The what?"  
"You know our new club! In that empty office that Strange said we could use?". Now it made sense. A couple of weeks ago Oswald has changed one of the empty school offices into his official hang out area, he had named it The Iceberg Club! Only official members could enter including; Eddy, Victor Fries and Nora, Jonathan Crane and Barbara Gordon.

Oswald and Eddy quickly spotted Bane and Waylon Jones and immediately headed into the Iceberg, avoiding their daily punishments. "Poor children, look at them thinking they can hurt whoever they want, what a bunch of dogs! Selina Kyle said as she and Pamela Isley sauntered through the hallways. "Too be honest I'm still thinking about how I lost the Class President vote against Harvey Dent!" Pamela responded. Selina nodded in return.

Suddenly as Bruce, Barbara and Harvey entered the hall the doors to Gotham High opened and a new student waltzed in; Vicki Vale. "Well who have we here toots?" Jay asked grinning at the girl.  
"Mister J! What are you doing?!" Harley shrieked in response, clearly angry with her boyfriend.

Bruce, Jay, Harvey, Bane and Waylon drooled at the sight of the new student. "Damn those are sexy legs!" Bane yelled as he whistled towards the young blonde. Suddenly the bell wailed for next lesson and everyone began piling out of the hallways. "Can somebody help me?!" Vicki asked, hoping not to be late to her next lesson.

Bruce quickly abandoned Harvey and Barbara and made his way over to Vicki. "I'll help you, my name's Bruce, Bruce Wayne". Vicki stared in absolute shock.  
"Bruce Wayne? As in the millionaire?" Vicki asked.  
"Actually it's billionaire but yeah that's me" Bruce said, Impressing the blonde. Vicki bit her lip seductively and placed her bag on her shoulder. "Maybe you can take me out for dinner some time then" She said. Bruce grinned in return.

Barbara Gordon watched from afar and suddenly burst out in tears, seeing her best friend drooling over the new student. Little did Barbara know but Jonathan Crane was also watching and the fact that Bruce was flirting with Vicki meant that he had a chance with Barbara. "Excellent!" He muttered.


	6. Episode 6 - Damsel in Distress

**A/N: hope you enjoy, I'm going to fit as much drama and action into this as possible!**

* * *

Bruce Wayne tried to peel his open even though he struggled. Bruce rotated his body to the other side of the bed where the body of Vicki Vale laid. "Morning handsome" she said, gazing into his eyes. Bruce grinned before kissing her on the cheek. "Last night was incredible!" Bruce said.  
"You don't have to tell me" Vicki responded.

Bruce and Vicki rose from their feet and began getting dressed before heading to Gotham High.

* * *

Jonathan Crane glanced at the floor as he made his way to the Iceberg Club where Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot and Victor Fries resided. "Why the sad face Crane, does someone need a riddle to cheer them up?!" Eddie asked, clicking his fingers together, hoping for a yes.

"Do one Eddie! I'm not in the mood!" Jon responded, heading over to his side of the office where Victor sat.

Victor removed his crimson coloured shades from his eyes and sighed heavily before turning to face Jonathan. "May I dare ask?".  
"If you have to. I saw Bruce and Vicki flirting with each other last week". Victor looked confused.  
"Isn't that a good think? Won't that mean Barbara's available?" Victor questioned. Jonathan rubbed his temples before replying. "Well yes but she looked upset, she must really have fallen for him, stupid billionaire!" Jonathan yelled, launching his papers and files off of his desk.

Victor rose to his feet just as Oswald and Edward left. "Don't you see! This the perfect opportunity! If you get Bruce away from the school than you can have your chance with Barbara!". Jonathan grinned. He had the perfect idea on how to get Bruce away from the school...

* * *

Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale embraced Gotham High hand in hand. They had only been dating for a little under a week but they took full advantage of what came with their relationship. Bruce smirked at the envious boys who sauntered past the couple. Selina Kyle and Pamela Isley slammed their locker doors shut just in time to see the fledgling couple. "Cute isn't it?" Pamela asked out loud. Selina rolled her eyes.  
"He's just a billionaire I don't get what the big deal is!" She said in a huff before storming off.

Matt Hagen and Jonathan Crane sauntered down the hall, spotting the new couple. "It's good seeing people in love now a day's don't you think?" Matt queried, his hands were covered in clay. Jonathan couldn't help but stare at Bruce. "Yeah sure" Jon muttered.

"Do you get the feeling that everybody's staring at us?" Vicki asked as she and Bruce entered the canteen.  
"Yeah, but it's a good feeling" Bruce said before kissing her.

Barbara Gordon and Harvey Dent sat on a small round table discussing their homework, that is until they spotted the new couple. "Who would've thought, a super hot girl and Bruce!" Harvey said, laughing at his friend's relationship. Barbara bit her lip nervously as the uncomfortable feeling she had been getting lately had returned. "He's a billionaire, what did you expect?" Barbara rhetorically said in response.

* * *

Jonathan Crane waved goodbye to Matt before heading to the Iceberg Club. Jon thoroughly scanned the entire office including the two small rooms that came off of the office. Once Jon realised the coast was clear he went to the back of the office and opened a gigantic metallic cupboard which revealed a huge brown suit which contained a golden gauntlet on it's wrist. "Let's see you upset Barbara this time!" Jon said to himself as prepared to dress himself into the suit.

Edward Nygma piled into the Iceberg before stopping once he witnessed Jonathan. "Jon? What are you doing?" Eddie asked curiously, not knowing whether to run. Once Jon had fully dressed himself he responded. "I'm teaching Bruce Wayne a lesson, then I'm going to have Barbara all to myself!". Eddie didn't like the sound of that.  
"Jon I can't let you do this".  
"You don't have a choice!" Jon replied, he lifted up the golden gauntlet and fired a ray of dirty smoke which caused Eddie to fall unconscious...

* * *

Bruce Wayne, Vicki Vale, Barbara Gordon, Harvey Dent, Selina Kyle and Victor Fries sauntered around chatting in the cafeteria when suddenly the giant arch window smashed and a giant robot looking figure entered the hall. "Not again!" Bruce quietly muttered to himself. Everyone screamed in terror and started to run in different directions. "Hey buddy! If you think your ruining my school you've got another thing coming!" Selina yelled. Suddenly the young acrobat launched herself on one of the lunch tables and propelled herself in the air before scissor kicking the robotic figure (Jonathan) in the face. "Back away!" Jon yelled before back handing Selina which sent her flying in a different direction.

Jon stuck his hand out and gripped on to Vicki before jumping out of the school with her in his hand. "Vicki!" Bruce yelled.  
"Don't worry Bruce, we'll get her back" Harvey said, reassuring his friend. Bruce said nothing but ran to his locker and started to dress into his alternate persona; Batman.

* * *

Jonathan Crane ran as fast as he could, trying not to slow down. Vicki was still gripped tight in his arm, Jon ran past the Gotham Police Department where hundreds of police officers screeched at the sight. Commissioner Jim Gordon noticed Jon's hostage and immediately took action, chasing after him.

"Oh great!" Jon muttered to himself.  
"Stop!" Jim yelled. Jon didn't. He kept running further into Gotham. Soon Jonathan came across Ace Chemicals, he forged an idea. Jon climbed to the very top of Ace Chemicals and threatened to drop Vicki if Jim and the rest of the officers moved a step closer.

Suddenly everyone in the city gasped as The Hooded Hero; Batman swung onto the scene. "That's enough Jon! Let the girl go!" Batman instructed. Vicki's heart was pounding as the outcome to this situation was too unpredictable. "If you insist" Jonathan said with a grin and suddenly he let go of Vicki.

"NO!" Batman yelled, he leapt forward, roundhouse kicked Jon and clutched onto Vicki's hand. Jonathan rose to his feet. "Ready, one two three!" Bruce swung Vicki round who kicked Jon in the stomach.

"Thank you so much!" Vicki said, hugging the caped crusader.  
"Just doing my job!" Batman responded. After getting an unconscious Jon piled in the back of a police truck, Batman escorted Vicki back to Gotham High before leaving to Wayne Manor.

* * *

Victor Fries and Matt Hagen headed to the Iceberg where they heard a shriek coming from the back closet. "Did you hear that?" Matt asked. Victor nodded in response. They ripped open the closet which revealed; Edward Nygma.


	7. Episode 7 - Unmasking Batman

Commissioner Jim Gordon was used to staying up late. Normally his job required him to be awake at early hours in the morning, much like now. Jim's daughter Barbara had been asleep for a while now but instead of sleeping Jim had become obsessed with the idea of uncovering the identity of now famous vigilante; Batman. Gotham was used to crime, in fact it had grew up with crime, but no one was used to a costumed hero protecting the city from this crime, it was unthinkable.

Jim Gordon studied a picture that one of the camera crew had managed to take when Batman had saved Vicki Vale from Gotham High student; Jonathan Crane. Jim noticed that Batman was average height and could well possibly be one of the students at Gotham High! But who...

* * *

"Master Bruce I brought you some pancakes, you have a long day at school today" Alfred Pennyworth said as he delivered the pancakes through to the Bat-cave and onto Bruce's desk. Bruce Wayne smiled gratefully as he bit a massive chunk out of one of his pancakes. 'Cheers Alfred!" Bruce said before taking another bite. Alfred smiled. "So you and Miss Vale are still together then?" Alfred queried. Bruce nodded before taking another bite.

"aren't you worried she'll uncover your secret, Master Bruce?". Bruce pondered the thought. "Well it's not like she suspects anything so as far as I'm concerned, everything's running smoothly" Bruce stated. Alfred hugged Bruce tightly before ushering him out of the door, making sure he got safely to school.

* * *

As the students piled into Gotham High, Principal Hugo Strange ushered all the male students out on the sports field. "What do you think that's all about?" Vicki Vale asked as her boyfriend left the classroom.

"I don't know, but I'm officially creeped out!" Pamela Isley responded.

Meanwhile out on the sports field Commissioner Gordon stood beside the Principal. "Sir, what's this about exactly?" Eddie Nygma asked curiously. Most of the students in Gotham High assumed it was about the arrest of Jonathan Crane. "As many of you already know, Jonathan Crane has been arrested and taken into Arkham Asylum" Gordon stated.

Back in the classroom Vicki continued to ask more questions. "What's Arkham Asylum?" she asked.

"it's for the criminally insane! You know the loopy people!" Harley Quinn said. Many people thought she belonged in the asylum. "I've been there a few times" Pam confessed.

It made Vicki even more terrified.

Principal Hugo Strange waited anxiously for whatever the Commissioner had to say. "I have strong reason to believe that this new vigilante who goes by the name 'Batman' Is one of the students standing before me" Gordon said, glancing at both Hugo and the students. Bruce was shaking, his cover was about to be blown and he was about to be sent to Arkham Asylum, along with Jon Crane and other wackos!

"Is there anyone that looks familiar to him?" Strange asked, hoping for The Commissioner to say yes.

"Actually there is. You!" Jim said, indicating to Harvey.

"Me?! Trust me Commissioner Gordon, I couldn't even do a backflip, I'm positive it's not me!" Harvey responded.

Without having any real proof Gordon sighed. "I'm done here. Sorry for wasting your time, Principal" Jim said and with that he left the school.

"That was weird" Harvey stated, turning to face Bruce.

"No kidding!" Bruce responded. The two males headed back into school and resumed their places in their class.

* * *

Arkham Asylum was a terrifying place. If your cell mates didn't scare you than the guards would. Jonathan Crane rocked back and forth on his bed. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was in disarray. "I'll get my revenge Batman, or should I say; Bruce Wayne" Jon grinned.


End file.
